User talk:MsSandy121
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Yakedo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 13:19, July 11, 2010 Ancient Burial Ground Creatures Hello, I saw that you have been updating the Ancient Burial Ground Creatures category. I would like to say that this page is not the correct one and will be replaced with the fixed one soon. I just don't want you to waste time on a page that is fixing to be changed. The new page will add the creatures automatically without having to add them by hand. Thank You for you contributions. - Mike EnlightenedShadow 19:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ancient Burial Ground Creatuers No problem Abigail. Thanks for at least bringing it to our attention. We will have it resolved soon. I am not a admin just yet so I can't actually delete the page but I will put it up for deletion. Also I mentioned this on one of the pages you had edited but you may have not seen it. You should sign each post with four tildes (~~~~) so that we can identify which user you are quickly and be able to post a response on your personal talk page. - Mike EnlightenedShadow 20:39, July 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thanks I'm not familiar with this quest as I have not reached the Dragonspyre yet with any of my characters. Also I'm not completely sure what you are asking about it. From what I gather, you are adding the dropped items quickly and wish that you did not have to type them out. If so then you are probably having type them out like this: Example, and you want to be able to just type this: Example. I may be completely off of what your trying to ask, but if this is it then I will have to say that unfortunately the only way that could be simplified like that is through the use of a template. A template is designed to recognize the words you put in and automatically pull the appropriate page without having to add it by hand. Templates are also designed to make a lot of stuff simpler. However templates are not that easy to make and take a long time. I'm know that more templates are being created at the moment by Potroast42 but I'm not sure which ones are being developed and how long it will take (that's a question to ask him). Here are some examples that show a page using a template and a page without the template. Note: In order to see what I'm talking about you will have to click "Edit this page" after you open the links. Also if you don't already make sure you use the source view when editing pages (and to see the templates). * With the template: Akori Nirini * Without the template: Death Oni Now as you can see, the one with the template is all nice and neat and really easy to edit. But the one without the template is very confusing when you look at it. Once again these templates are hard to create and take a long time but they are worth it. I'm currently going through all of the creatures converting them to the new template. I have done all of the A's, B's, C's. The Y's and Z's are done too. Feel free to help with these conversions. I hope this answered your question if not then try to explain it in a more simplified way and I will try again. For more information on the templates in the works make sure to ask Potroast42. He knows more about them than I do. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 01:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pet Template Hi, we have been working with Potroast 42 to develop a new automated pet template like the ones that now exist for clothing and creatures (we're only halfway done with changing the creatures over to the new template). The previous template can be found at Template:Pet though someone keeps entering information into the template. However, the NEW template will be more like what is found on the Helephant (Pet) page, So I recommend using that as a baseline template! Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 16:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for Info. Thanks for the info , will be keeping eye out for it . Getting a huge collection of pets and breeding them when I can afford it . For now , all training info is being kept in book. would like to get it on wiki asap. Finally got my death ninja pig last night *does happy dance * Chat with Admins Invite. Hello MsSandy. I would like to invite you to chat with us. In order to do so you will need download a small chat program called X Fire Click Here. Once you download it and sign up Search for EnlightenedShadow and add me as a friend. We look forward to speaking with you. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 01:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Crafted Snacks Category Hi, to answer your question, with all of the subset categories that have been created such as Crafted Will Boosting Snacks, this category is needed to organize and group all of them. Any snack that is given one of those categories would have to fit into this one as well. So if you list a snack as a Crafted Intellect Boosting Snacks it also must have the Category:Crafted Snacks, also the Category:Crafted Intellect Boosting Snacks itself must have the Category:Crafted Snacks. The sidebar doesn't replace the categories. Thanks for asking! Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 05:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Answers to Questions Hi MsSandy, I'm responding to your post on EnlightenedShadow's page at his request since I have more crafting experience :) We do plan on getting more guides up for various things on the wiki. I have been preparing material for major pets changes and we have been thinking about a new framework to make giudes and instructions more visible and accessible. Currently, no specific plans for a crafting guide are in the works, but if you have ideas or would like to help design those pages we welcome the contribution! Also, if a crafted item can be bought at the bazaar, it was probably sold to the bazaar after being crafted. Do you know any specific examples where an item that is crafted can be purchased in a normal shop? (and has the exact same name?) If so, we have to consider either special pages just for those items, or reconsider how we do those items! We do plan (eventually) to maybe have nice templates for all item types, so figureing out these problems now helps a lot. Thanks again, Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 05:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) You Quit? Are you seriously quitting completely? We never meant to confuse you. We know that the wiki needs more direction. I am working on that. But it's really hard to keep up with everything. There is so much to do and so very few people to do it. Out of the five people that we have only two really stay on top of everything (at the moment anyway). Please don't go you are one of the best editors we have. We promise this entire thing is going to get better. It's just taking a long time. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 06:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) No Subject MsSandy, sorry for any confusion, it was not the intent. I am unofficially heading up new pet system development and of the currently active admins, I may be the most experienced crafter so I was simply trying to facilitate your valuable additions. I don't know about any complaints about not using anyone's talk page and I would be happy to participate in a forum discussion on any specific issue. We tend not to use the forums as much because they are pretty messy as well. If you leave I will be sorry to see you go; I was looking forward to any assistance I could provide on crafting reorganization. But, I understand your concerns if you do and I will be thinking about how to avoid that issue in the future. Thanks for all the incredibly valuable additions you have made to the site either way, ErinEmeraldflame 16:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators Thank you so much Ms.Sandy for the tip on Moshu igot stuck but thanx to you i'm back on track Esmeerosestalker...